My New Life
by Lex Rokai
Summary: Okay never let your mind take control, if you do..then you get stuck in the naruto world going to middle school with them. Also having high school teens lusting over you....yeah never trust you mind. Rated T for now. Might become a crossover.
1. A Forgotten life & a new Beginning

 A Forgotten life & a new Beginning 

I waited in an ally way. Nothing in my sight. But only darkness. I was running away from it all. Years, and years of being ignored…it came in handy. No one seems to notice that I was

gone. Nothing mattered. I looked up at the midnight sky. I knew something, and no one would care. I found away…away to the other worlds. This world that I was in now. It's just like

the other one in my real home. Cars, buildings, and so much more. My once 12 year old body became a 15 years olds. My blond and red hair was down to my mid back. I saw a lot of

people going to different places. But no one saw me, thank god. I knew that the cut on my shoulder would get infected if I didn't see a doctor soon. Then I saw some strange looking

people. A boy with yellow blond hair and girl with pink hair and a boy's that was a raven color…and it looked like a chicken's ass. My new ocean blue eyes watched them. Soon another

person came. This one had very pale face and black hair. His face showed no happiness. They all wore…uniforms. I knew right away that all of them where going to a school. I pulled

my thin black jacket, and stepped out of the shadows. Still no one looked at me. I heard a voice. 'What now Gobi?' I asked to my new demon. Gobi…Gobi the five tailed dog demon.

'**One has Kyuubi.**' Aa yes Kyuubi was the nine tailed fox demon, or known as the king. I followed them to a very big school. I stopped walking at looked at it, but then something hit

my injured shoulder. I let a groan out, and turned to the people who had did that. Another blond boy but this one looked like a girl. The he/she smirked then ran inside, but not

without bumping into my shoulder on purpose. I grabbed it with tears about to fall out. I went and sat down on a bench not far away from my self. I took my hand to my

face…red…smooth….blood. I put it to my mouth. Strangely I liked the taste. I heard Gobi chuckle at me. 'What is it…Gobi?' I asked within my mind. I saw a fuzzy outline. I saw five tails,

green and a yellow eye looking at me. 'You are…are a strange one…girl.' I hated on when she said that, but I also liked when she says that to me. I soon saw a girl with blond hair up

high in a pony tail with another girl. She had to brown buns in her hair. The brown haired girl saw my shoulder and ran over to me, and the other girl followed. The blond girl's eyes

widen and touched my shoulder lightly. The other girl sat next to me, and asked with concerned eyes. "Are you ok? And who are you?" I smiled slightly. "I-I…Alexis….Rose…Ferris." I

said my full name, my eyes became fuzzy. But someone kept me awake. A boy and a girl with white eyes walked over to me and the other two girls. "Tenten...Ino...what happened

with the girl?" Asked the boy with cholote brown hair. I tried to talk again. "Fight….four…agenst….me…stabbed." That's all I could say. The other girl with purple hair said something

to…maybe me or the other three. "We should go get Sakura or Tusnade." The browned haired boy nodded. "I'll go get her." He then ran to the school with some people looking at him.

My heart was racing heard. "It's ok..Alexis. We'll help you. I'm Ino, this is Tenten," The blond haired girl pointed to the other brown haired girl. "And this is Hinata." The purple haired

girl waved slightly. I just nodded my head. Then…my world went blank.

End of Chapter 1

I woke up to a blond woman, a black, and then a pink heard girl.

"Miss you will be going to Leaf high."


	2. Awake and nothing to remember

Hi everyone. Umm sorry about the first chapter. I was making this a naruto fanfiction school thingy. And I saw soooo many ones with them in high school. Soo I wanted to make one with them in middle school (they are 12-13 just like in the show before the time skip) ^__^' sorry about the first one and those silly mistakes. Well here is the one with me, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata meet some people (they and neji normally don't talk with anyone but themselves) and maybe....if i feel like it...i will put up a contest on who can be in the story ^^. Well until then....enjoy the story

"Onee-chan." Talking

_'Onee-chan...' _Thinking

~Onee-chan~ Gobi talking

and of course (a/n) is authors note.

And I only made this for fun. I do not own naruto (sadly)

Awake and nothing to remember

I woke up in some type of nurse's office. My head hurt really bad. I saw white…white…and a whole lot of white. Oh happy day, I hate white. My shoulder didn't hurt no more I don't know why though. I look at the spot…and all there was is smooth skin. A woman will blond heir and large breasts walked in with a small smile, she said to me. "I hope your feeling better now Alexis-san." I then remembered the four people I had met. Ino…Hinata…Tenten…and I never got the boys name. I smiled at the woman. "Yes, I am now that my shoulder is better." It's true my shoulder was better. The woman smiled at me, while nodding. I looked around the room, before asking. "Um where am I." The woman gave me strange look. I blushed from embracement. She sat down in a chair and told me. "Your in Fire Middle. Witch is in Leaf City." I felt my face pale. My heart was racing, and my mind couldn't think strange. "Thank you…" She cut in. "Tudnade. I'm the principle of the school." I nodded. "I'll take you home with me Alexis-san." She smiled at me again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched cars pass by while in Tusdane's car. "Lex-san we will be stopping somewhere for a while is that ok?" She asked me. I had asked her to call me Lex. "Yes I don't mind." I said smiling. This place was so new. I tried to think back to my home. I got nothing. I somehow knew that I lost my memoires of my home world. As we pulled up to a park we both got out. I saw some people and I saw both Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. I knew Tusnada saw my happy face. "I see you know some people. Go to them." I smiled brightly walking over to them. Ino had saw me first and hugged me. "I'm happy your feeling better." I smiled. "Thank you Ino." She looked shocked that I remembered her name. "You remembered my name." Yup shocked. "Tenten, Hinata. Come over here." I watched as the other two girls came over to me and Ino. They both had smiles on their faces, but Hinata's was a small one. 'Shy..wounder if she'll ever out grow it.' I thought to myself. "So why is everyone here?" I asked them, seeinng a lot of more kids...but they were maybe students. They all were looking up on a stage of some sort. "Well....even we don't know yet Alexis-chan." Tenten said standing next to me. She place her elbow on my right sholder**(a/n think it was my left that was hurt *thinks*) **I saw both Ino and Hinata sit back down on the grass. As I looked around, I saw a lot of people I didn't even know. It made me a bit nervus. I let out a small sigh, i guess Tenten heard me when she said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine Alexis-chan." I sighed in my mind this time. _'Yeah...just fine.'_ Sadly....Gobi heard me...damn that dog/wolf could be annoying. ~Right...really girl..you'll be fine.~ I guess I had to trust Gobi. I mean...she was like my other half.

Half an hour later. ^.^

Nothing happened yet, but Gobi said she heard people arguing about something. "So, whats the school like?" I asked at one point. Well I didn't have anything else to say. "Well, everything is good and ok. There are some people you'd need to look out for, but other then that the middle school is great." Ino said grinning just a bit. But then Tenten said something."Don't for get the high schoolers. They make more trouble then needded." I started to wounder who they were, and what the hell did they do. Then...these people came up. I started to curss in my head, when I saw the one who threw the rock at my shoulder earlyer. Him, a blue guy, a white head guy were kinda grinning/smiling. And this person with a organe thing on was jumping all around. I sweat droped seeing the poor guy get whacked. "So....these are the ones we were telling you about." I looked at them, damn then I remembered about them. One with red eyes is Itachi. Blue fishy is Kisame. White head is Hiden. Orange mask is Tobi. Blond one is Deidara. Red haired silent one is Sasori. Black/White is Zetsu. The blue haired girl is Konan. The one with the mask cloth is Kazu. Finally...orange haired guy is Pein(pain). It took me a while to name them. But why did I remember their names? If I didn't know the other's names. My head started to hurt. ~Easy girl...easy. You'll find out soon~ Gobi said to me. I listened and stopped thinking about it. "Hello everyone, good that you all could come." Said Pein, talking on a miceraphone. I pulled my hood over my head. It almost covered my entire face, well...my sweatshirt was all black. "Come one Alexis-chan, they aren't going to bite." They said giggling just a bit. _'Well....only Zetsu bites...' _I thought before closing my eyes.


End file.
